Cartoon continuity
The cartoon continuity is one of the three main Ever After High continuities, told through the weekly-to-biweekly webisodes and occasional TV specials that make up the ''Ever After High'' cartoon series. The cartoon continuity lightly overlaps with the diary continuity, in that most storyline events are either confirmed to happen in both or implied to happen in both. However, those events do not occur in exactly the same way or in exactly the same order between the continuities, which causes them to be separate continuities. The webisodes are divided in chapters, and the cartoon continuity's storytelling angle differs per chapter. Chapter 1 focuses on introducing the Royal/Rebel conflict, along with familiarizing the viewer with the supporting and main cast. Few Chapter 1 webisodes tie in with one another, as it is not really a main feat. Instead of webisode plot, Chapter 1 normally features gags in their webisodes. Chapter 2 shines light on the aftermath of Legacy Day, and consists of more webisodes with cliffhangers, the majority of the webisodes looking into the characters' everyday lives or their time at school. Chapter 2 oftentimes gives more screen time for other characters, instead of the central cast Apple and Raven as Chapter 2 fits a greater variety of characters and ideas into one webisode. Deeper in, new characters are introduced and the Wonderlandians are being more heavily-focused on. Chapter 3 emphasizes the origins and backgrounds of the supporting characters, along with adding new ones significant to the plot. Unlike Chapters 1 and 2, Chapter 3 has webisode continuation and more cliffhangers present, also known as webisode arcs, that tie in with the merchandise. Chapter 3 starts off with an introductory webisode, then branches out to two arcs, the first one being the Through the Woods arc and the second one being the yearbook arc. Though the latter does not have cliffhangers, the yearbook arc ties in with Raven and Apple's disagreements as the class's yearbook editors, a more slice-of-life segment from the Chapter 3 webisodes. Continuity Although years and dates aren't really mentioned in the cartoon, Chapter 1 could be classified as the start of the students' legacy year and they pledge at the start of their new school year. It was noted that some of the Chapter 3 webisodes were chronologically before their respective TV specials for the plot to make sense. "Way Too Wonderland: Courtly Pleads Her Case" is the aftermath short after its TV special, showcasing Courtly doing her time in Wonderland Prison after causing so much trouble. She gives a short persuasion speech to the viewer, to vote for her freedom, making her attend Ever After High. Continuity errors From Chapter 2 onward, Chapter 2 and 3 have had slight anomalies time-wise and/or continuity-wise: * Chapter 2 could be interpreted as a filler chapter as it is unknown where on the continuity timeline some of the webisodes from that series would be placed in-order. For example, the new students Poppy and Holly O'Hair were introduced later in the series, around in the middle of the students' schoolyear in all likelihood. This speculation does not properly tie in with the book continuity and the diary continuity as the O'Hair twins weren't meant to be new characters or students. * In "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party", Madeline Hatter was the only Wonderlandian who appeared to be aware how to fix the grove, when in both the books and diary continuities Lizzie Hearts was the one who tended to the grove and created it. * Chapter 3 also does not appear to have proper chronological order. Similar to Chapter 2, Ginger Breadhouse was only introduced at the beginning but it doesn't make her a lower-year student, as her appearance in her debut webisode "Ginger in the BreadHOUSE" was sudden. Firstly, in the yearbook arc (the second arc), each webisode portrayed a different time when Apple and Raven were editing, making it unknown if the students have already progressed to their third year as eligible students for the task. Considering the time jumps, it is unknown at what period of time of year the yearbook arc occurs. Secondly, it is noted above that some of the webisodes were chronologically incorrect as they were posted after the TV specials. It was announced by a Guru Studio worker that "Save Me, Darling!" and "Sugar Coated" were created before "Spring Unsprung" and "Way Too Wonderland".teddybearbones on Tumblr For one, "Sugar Coated" features Raven attempting to help her friends by producing more gingerbread but she loses control of her powers, accidentally leaving her friends in disarray. Ever since "Way Too Wonderland" however, Raven had gained control over her powers. As well, Darling Charming's Chapter 3 webisode was meant to be her debut webisode in the series, though she already debuted in "Spring Unsprung" as the girl under the White Knight's armor, though that hadn't been confirmed until "Way Too Wonderland" was released. Chapter 1 Webisodes TV specials Pre-Chapter 2 Chapter 2 TV specials Pre-Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Webisodes TV specials Pre-Chapter 4 Chapter 4 TV specials References Category:Continuities Category:Cartoon